


A Change of Plans

by queencuppycake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencuppycake/pseuds/queencuppycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani Kentarou x Reader (NSFW!)</p>
<p>It's your birthday and your boyfriend - Aobajousai's Mad Dog - is unhappy with all the attention you get from other guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amoralyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/gifts).



> A birthday present for my amazing friend Lyn. I hope this year will bring you nothing but joy, love and happiness!

You look up from your phone when you hear the door to Aobajousai’s locker room fall shut, your eyes landing on a familiar face – although not the one you’d been hoping to see.

Yahaba comes strolling over in your direction, stopping only briefly when he reaches the bench you’ve been sitting on for the last twenty minutes, waiting for your boyfriend.

“Kyoutani’s taking his time to get changed so I left the keys to the locker room with him. He was just getting out of the showers when I headed out. I would’ve waited, but I’m in a bit of a hurry.” He says, sounding somewhat apologetic as he scratches his cheek.

You’re quick to catch on the hidden meaning in his words and send him a cheerful smile, before reassuring him: “Don’t worry! I’ll make sure he doesn’t forget to lock up.”

Letting out a relieved sigh, he returns your smile with one of his own, softer ones.

“Thanks! I’ll leave it in your hands then.” His eyes flicker to the watch on his wrist and he gives a little start.

“Sorry, but I’ve got to run. Take care!” He says as he sets himself into motion, waving goodbye over his shoulder.

His quick, long strides slow down for just a moment as he throws a last glance back over his shoulder, saying: “And happy birthday again! I hope you’ll have a great evening.”

“T-thanks!” You exclaim, beaming at his retreating form. “Bye, Yahaba-san!”

A warm feeling spreads through your whole body, reaching all the way to your fingertips as you recall all the words of congratulation and exuberant hugs you received today. You’re still amazed at how much your life has changed for the better ever since you fell in love with Aobajousai’s _Mad Dog_ – and became his girlfriend. You feel truly blessed to be surrounded by so many attentive, caring friends when just a little over a year ago you had spent most of your time by yourself. Yes. Falling in love with Kyoutani Kentarou had really been the best thing that’s ever happened to you.

You rock your feet back and forth, a happy smile still chiseled on your features, as you mirror Yahaba’s earlier action and take a glance at your own watch. Almost ten minutes have passed since he left.

You throw a pensive glance in the direction of the door to the locker room. It’s not that you’re annoyed you have to wait for your boyfriend, but you can’t help but wonder what’s taking him so long.

You wait another five minutes and when Kyoutani is _still_ nowhere in sight, you decide to go look for him. Even though you really don’t mind waiting, you can’t help but grow a little impatient – and restless. Being a natural worrier, the fear that something might have happened to him nags at the edge of your conscience. You’re probably just overthinking things as you always do, but it’s not like you can just stop the flood of worries from running through your mind.

With a small nod to yourself, you finally make your way to the locker room, tentatively knocking on the door.

When there’s no answer, you knock for a second time. This time louder.

Still no answer.

You nibble on your bottom lip, trying to block out the uneasy feeling in your chest, but fail miserably.

So after taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself as much as possible, you press down the handle and push open the door a crack, peeking inside.

It’s completely empty, except for a solitary figure who stands in front of the lockers to your left, the hands at his sides repeatedly clenching into fists before unclenching again and his face turned away from you. Kyoutani wears nothing but his pants, his torso naked with little droplets of water dripping down his muscular back from his still slightly damp hair.

Nibbling harder on your bottom lip, you wonder what’s wrong with him. Why he seems so lost in thought. And more importantly, we he seems so lost in _angry_ thought.

You call out to him, your voice gentle and low as though you’re trying to coax a wild animal near.

The moment his name has left your mouth, Kyoutani whips around. His gaze fixes on your face and there’s something about the look in his eyes you can’t quite put a finger on – something intense, almost dark.

You inhale sharply as he stalks over to where you stand, your eyes slightly widening with each step he takes. He doesn’t say a single word as he pulls you inside and shuts the door with a loud _bang_.

Once more, he turns around, looking straight at your face with that unreadable, yet undeniably grim, expression, before he closes the distance between you two.

You press your back against the row of lockers behind you, blinking up at Kyoutani with big, questioning eyes. Just why does he seem so upset?

All of a sudden, his arms shoot out and his hands come to a rest at both sides of your head. You give a start, taken off guard by this unexpected action and your mouth opens and closes a couple times before you eventually manage to stammer out: “Ky-Kyoutani, wha—“

The question you had meant to ask is cut short when he leans down, crashing his lips on yours mercilessly.

Your surprised squeak is swallowed by his greedy kisses that immediately send your senses into a frenzy. Your heartbeat accelerates and fireworks seem to explode in the pits of your stomach. It’s incredible what this boy can do to you in just a matter of seconds.

Just as you’re about to bring up your arms and throw them around his neck, he pulls back, his breathing hard and labored. Detaching one of his hands from the lockers next to your head, he runs his thumb over your bottom lip which feels a little swollen.

“I don’t like it.” He suddenly growls, startling you out of your half-lidded, panting daze.

“Huh?” You blink several times, looking up at him with open confusion.

“When you talk so much to other guys.”

You can feel your cheeks heat up softly as you look into his face that’s still sporting a fierce expression. You knew he could be a bit overprotective of you at times, and it wasn’t a secret he easily got jealous. But to get so worked up over…

It’s impossible to suppress a little, shaky laugh as you say: “Kyoutani, they were congratulating me.”

His brow furrows further and his lips set into a straight line. Your words don’t seem to have calmed his heated mind in the least. And you’re proven right when he replies: “Doesn’t matter. I still don’t like it.”

And with that, he strikes again, not even giving you a chance to say anything in return.

The kisses you exchange are feverish. Feverish and hot. This time, you manage to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down so you can deepen the kisses.

His hands are all over your body. They slide from your face to your waist and back up your body, their motions jerky and impatient. And it feels _good_. Breathing faint little moans into his mouth, your body seems to react on its own accord as your hips begin grinding into his. Gently at first, almost careful, but your movements soon gain in zeal as they’re rewarded with a low growl from Kyoutani.

While his hot lips leave a trail of sloppy kiss down your jaw and all the way to your neck, where they linger to suck and nibble at the sensitive, flushed skin and the spot right underneath your left ear, his hands snake under the top of your school uniform, desperately grabbing at all the flesh he can seize, but he soon lets out a frustrated grunt, apparently unhappy with the limited access to your upper body.

As he begins tugging at the hem of your blouse, wriggling out of your embrace to pull it over your head, the last sliver of reason claws its way to the surface of your hazy mind.

“Kyoutani!” You gasp out as your eyes flutter open. “We can’t—what if someone sees us?”

“Nobody coming back here today.” His voice sounds husky and raw, and when you look into his face, your breath hitches in your throat. His eyes are heavy-lidded and his jaw clenched tightly, not the hint of a smile visible. A bead trickles down his temple, and you’re unable to tell whether it’s perspiration or water from his still damp hair.

Although you know you should hold on to that last bit of reason, you drown out the little voice in the back of your head as your boyfriend finally pulls your blouse all the way over your head, not even bothering to open the lower half of the buttons. Your bra is quick to follow and Kyoutani doesn’t waste another moment as his hands find your breasts, completely covering them in his large palms. A breathy moan escapes your lips which he eagerly swallows with renewed kisses.

He kneads your breasts roughly, which sends an excited thrill through your body and you rub your thighs together as you feel your panties dampen rapidly. Once more your hands find his broad shoulders, clinging to them for dear life as your fingernails dig into his skin. Your whole body tingles with desire and although it should probably alarm you how easily it is for him to make you putty in his hands, right this moment, you couldn’t care less. All you care about is riding the wave of pleasure and losing yourself in this deliciously heated moment with Kyoutani. And somehow…somehow the danger of being caught has you strangely excited as well, making your heart flutter frenziedly against your ribcage.

His chest heaves as he detaches one of his hands from your breasts to let it glide down your curves. It moves under your skirt, going straight for the wet spot in between your legs.

“Fuck!” His mumble turns into a satisfied groan as he realizes just _how_ wet you are already.

Hastily, almost urgently, pushing aside your panties, he slides two fingers inside you, causing a loud moan to tumble from your lips.

He thrusts his fingers inside you, then pulls them back a little bit in a steady rhythm. Your senses go into overdrive and you claw at his shoulder frantically, the volume of your voice rising as you practically melt under his touches. Little mewling sounds spill from your mouth as he increases the speed of his pumps. That, coupled with the sensation of his rough, calloused hand against your own soft, sensitive skin make you almost go crazy.

Your hips buck, beginning to move on their own accord as you grind yourself against his hand. You feel light and heavy at the same time, sparks of need shooting through you.

“Kyoutani…please…” You pant, your voice sounding needy even in your own ears, but you don’t care in the least.

A deep moan breaks through his gritted teeth as his hand suddenly stills and he pulls out his fingers, which causes you to let out a little dissatisfied sound. You open your eyes and meet his gaze that’s heavy with desire. You’re sure now that the droplets that trickle down the sides of his face are beads of sweat.

Your cheeks feel hot and your slightly parted lips tingle as you carefully untangle your arms from him, all of a sudden feeling a bit sheepish by having gotten so carried away. You know this is for the best. You know that even though it’s late and it’s highly unlikely anyone will disturb the two of you, you should stop. Yet, your body is still so oversensitive, so eager to be satisfied, that at the same time you can’t help but feel somewhat disappointed.

Your eyes flicker to the floor, looking for your blouse, when Kyoutani surprises you by grabbing your hips and turning you around in one swift motion. You let out a little squeal, the beat of your heart picking up speed, and instinctively press your palms flat against the lockers that are now in front of you.

You look back at him over your shoulder just as he pulls something out of the pockets of his pants. Your eyebrows shoot up as you realize it’s a condom. You open your mouth to ask him why on earth he’s carrying around condoms in the pockets of his _school uniform_ , but your question gets stuck in your throat as he impatiently pulls down his pants and boxers, revealing a large, throbbing erection.

Absent-mindedly, your tongue flicks out to wet your lips.

Kyoutani turns his gaze in your direction again, his eyes roaming every inch of your body, before he steps close to you, lifting your skirt and shoving down your panties with one quick pull.

The room is filled with a mingle of your breathless pants and the sweet smell of your arousal.

Your whole body shakes with anticipation and need as Kyoutani steadies himself, his hands gripping your hips so tightly you’re sure it will leave marks. You press your backside against his erection, causing him to let out a sharp hissing sound, before he finally pushes inside you. You’re so wet that he slides all the way in with ease and when he hits that sweet spot, your body twitches and a loud moan leaves your parted lips as you throw back your head against his shoulder.

His hot breath grazes your skin as he lowers his head to your neck, biting down softly, which only adds to the pleasure of his hard, rough thrusts that engulf you in pure ecstasy.

Well, this is not exactly how you had planned to celebrate your birthday with Kyoutani, but you’d lie if you said you were disappointed by the sudden turn of events.


End file.
